Sometimes such remote control assemblies include a tube extending from the support ferrule at one end of the conduit with a rod slidably supported in the tube, the rod being adapted to be connected to a member to be controlled. Frequently, the tube has a swivel connection to the ferrule so that it may swivel in an arc. One such assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,348 granted Sep. 7, 1982 to Bennett et al and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. Sometimes, however, the space restraints will not permit the full extension of the rod form the swivel tube. There remains a need for the full action of the terminal to remain within the length of the swivel tube. An example of such an assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,724 granted Jun. 29, 1926 to Caretta; however, that assembly is not easily or economically fabricated.